koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Farewell Snow
Farewell Snow is an image song performed by the idol unit 3 Majesty (Tsukasa Kirishima, Shinnosuke Otowa, and Kaito Tsuji) in Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆. Released in February 12, 2014, it stars Tsukasa as the main singer. Credits :Lyrics: Masanori Oouchi :Composition: Shouichirou Hirata Lyrics Kanji= :雪が街を染めてく :白く白く染めて　全て　隠してく :あなたの細い指を :包むべき僕の手のひらで :雪が溶ける :White Lovers　覚えているよ :あなたの鼓動　あなたのぬくもり :雪は積もる　僕の想いの :ように積もる　あなたは何処へ? :耐えきれず　落ちてく :雪はその重さで舞い :待ちきれず　溶けてく :そして涙にかえった :白は罪な　色だと今　知った :君が過去を染めてく :白く白く染めて　僕を　責めていく :記念日の写真から :二人で描いた未来まで :白紙にする :White Lovers　神様さえも :知らない場所で　僕は祈ってる :あなたが今　幸せなように :あなたが今　思い出すように :耐えきれず　落ちてく :涙は「想い」で落ちる :待ち切れず　溶けてく :傷跡だけを残して :溶けた雪は　戻らないと　知った :Farewell Snow　あなたは :一つだけの雪の結晶 :今更　気付いた :「愛」もまた　同じだと :耐えきれず　落ちてく :雪はその重さで舞い :待ちきれず　溶けてく :そして涙にかえった :白は罪な　色だと今　知った |-|Romaji= :yuki ga machi wo someteku :shiroku shiroku somete subete kakushiteku :anata no hosoi yubi wo :tsutsumubeki boku no te no hira de :yuki ga tokeru :White Lovers oboete iru yo :anata no kodou anata no nukumori :yuki wa tsumoru boku no omoi no :you ni tsumoru anata wa doko e? :tae kirezu ochiteku :yuki wa sono omosa de mai :machi kirezu toketeku :soshite namida ni kaetta :shiro wa tsumina iroda to ima shitta :kimi ga kako wo someteku :shiroku shiroku somete boku wo semete yuku :kinenbi no shashin kara :futari de egaita mirai made :hakushi ni suru :White Lovers kamisama sae mo :shiranai basho de boku wa inottsuteru :anata ga ima shiawasena you ni :anata ga ima omoidasu you ni :tae kirezu ochiteku :namida wa "omoi" de ochiru :machi kirezu toketeku :kizuato dake wo nokoshite :toketa yuki wa modoranai to shitta :Farewell Snow anata wa :hitotsudake no yukinokesshou :imasara kidzuita :"Ai" mo mata onajidato :tae kirezu ochiteku :yuki wa sono omosa de mai :machi kirezu toketeku :soshite namida ni kaetta :Shiro wa tsumina iroda to ima shitta |-|English Translation= :The snow is dyeing the town :in white in white, it's dyeing concealing everything :The snow is melting :on the palms of my hands which :should have held your delicate fingers :White Lovers, I still remember :your heartbeats, your warmth :The snow is piling up as my feeling :is also piling up. Where have you gone? :I can't endure the weight of the whirling snow :which keeps falling down :I can't hold back the melting snow that has :once turned back to be tears :Now I know white has become a cruel colour :You're dyeing the past :in white in white you're dyeing blaming me :From the photos of our memorial days :to the future drawn by two of us :have turned to be a blank page :White Lovers, only to the God :from an unknown place I'm praying :wishing you now to be happy :wishing you now to recall :I can't endure the falling tears :which keeps falling from my "mind" :I can't hold back the melting snow that has :only left the scar :I know the melted snow won't return :Farewell Snow, you are :my only one crystal snow :Too late now, I've realised :"love" is also the same :I can't endure the weight of the whirling snow :which keeps falling down :I can't hold back the melting snow that has :once turned back to be tears :Now I know white has become a cruel colour External Links *Official commercial Category:Songs